Sleeps with Dragons
by StBridget
Summary: Every parent has had their child crawl into bed with them. What happens when that child is a seven-foot dragon? AU Dragon!verse


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and it's creators.  
**

 **A/N: As though of you who follow me on AO3 know, I was in desperate need of fluff after my cat passed away. Ninja was out-no way I was doing an end-of-life fic (I'm with my Mom-Ninja will never die), and even a little fluff piece involving cats was a bit much. So, I wrote a MacGyver dragon fic on AO3, but it turned out more action-oriented than I wanted. So, I fell back on the Dragon!verse. I think this is suitably fluffy. :)**

 **A/N: Based on the prompt "Hey, there was a dragon in my bed. What was I supposed to do?" but it veered off course. Originally, Danny was going to find them, but I painted myself into a corner with that, so it was going to be Grace, but it just didn't fit what I ended up with. So, this is what you get. Enjoy!**

"Meep?" The soft sound woke Steve immediately. As a SEAL, he slept lightly anyway; as a parent, the slightest noise of potential child unrest anywhere in the house had him jolting to full awareness in the time it took to open his eyes.

He came face-to-face with big, blue eyes over a golden snout. "Meep?" came again.

He looked closely at the baby dragon currently peering up at him from the side of the bed. Steffie. Steve relaxed. She didn't look distressed—no obvious wounds, no obvious signs of illness, no tears. He immediately hit on the probable cause of her appearance at his bedside. "Hey, Steffie, you lonely?" The baby dragon nodded. "I don't blame you. I'm lonely, too. It's just not the same without Danno and Matt, is it?" Danny had taken Matt to Disneyland to see the new Pete's Dragon attraction, but he and Steve had decided Steffie was too young. So, Steffie and Steve were home alone for five days. It was hitting Steffie hard—this was the first time she'd been left home while the other two were away, and she was very lonely without her brother. Steve didn't blame her—it wasn't the first or the longest time he'd been away from Danny, but he seemed to be missing his husband and soulmate more than usual.

"Want to sleep with me?" Steve asked. Steffie nodded. Steve scooted over, and she crawled in, tucking herself up under his chin. It was a little awkward cuddling with a seven-foot dragon, especially since her tail was crunched up at the foot, but they managed it. Steffie squirmed around, thrashing her tail, whacking Steve in the shin several times before Steve helped her pull out the sheet. She poked her tail out the bottom of the bed and snuggled in, body pressed against Steve. Steffie sighed happily and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off.

Steve stayed awake awhile longer, stroking his daughter's scales. They weren't soft like a cat or dog or even human hair, but it was familiar. Her little body (okay, maybe not so little) was warm under his hand, her sides rising and falling as she breathed. Steve wouldn't trade it for the world. Comforted by the warm, if not human, body beside him, Steve fell back asleep.

He awoke sometime later—he wasn't sure how long—to a dull thud and a sharp pain in the region of his kidneys. He came alert, instantly on the defense, trying to determine what was attacking him. The pain came again. Realization hit him—Steffie was restless, and her tossing and turning had resulted in her kicking him in the kidneys. He stroked her soothingly. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Settle down. I got you." She whimpered softly, but eventually settled. Steve kept his hand comfortingly on her as he drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke up was when he landed unceremoniously on the floor. He looked at the bed. Steffie had gradually scooted all the way onto Steve's side, shoving him off the bed and onto the floor. Steve signed and moved around the bed, sliding under the covers on the other side.

It didn't work. Steffie squirmed until she lay diagonally across the bed, pushing Steve's knees up to his chin and leaving him clinging to the edge of the bed, trying desperately not to land on the floor again. He nudged her. "Steffie, baby, I need you to move." She snuffled and scooted about two inches. It didn't help. He nudged her harder. "Steffie, move!" No dice. Maybe if she was human… "Steffie, if you're not going to move, at least shift." He concentrated, hard, and after a moment a golden-haired human child appeared, still asleep, still spread across most of the bed, and still leaving Steve without enough room. Steve sighed again. There was only one thing left he could think of.

Steve got up, careful not to disturb the toddler, and went into Steffie's room. He looked at the child-sized bed. Fitting himself in there would be equivalent to fitting a seven-foot dragon in his bed—Danny might be able to fit, but Steve never would. And Steve didn't have a footboard, so Steffie could at least somewhat comfortably stretch out. Steve had no such luck. Sighing a third time, he wedged himself in under the covers, curling his legs up as much as he could. It was really uncomfortable. That would never do. Steve moved so he was lying on top of the covers, thankful it was a warm night, and he didn't really need them. He stuck his legs awkwardly over the footboard. It was still uncomfortable, but it was better. Steve finally managed to drift off to sleep.

He awoke the next morning to a weight on his chest, constricting it and making it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes in a near panic, coming face-to-face with familiar blue eyes just inches from his face. "Meep?" Steffie said.

Steve sighed, yet again. There was no mistaking it. He'd just have to get used to sleeping with a dragon. Well, he reasoned, there were worse things.


End file.
